


That Awkward Moment

by galacticCannibal22



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Based off of a movie, Cheating, F/M, Falling Out of Love, Karkat is an Asshole, M/M, Seperation, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 18:06:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galacticCannibal22/pseuds/galacticCannibal22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based off That Awkward Moment. Idk, i just felt like writing after i watched that movie.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. The Wait

**Author's Note:**

> based off That Awkward Moment. Idk, i just felt like writing after i watched that movie.

You thought that this could work, you really did. You invited him over, in hopes of fixing this crazy mess. You didn't tell Dave, nor John, they'd kill you if they found out. You had literally worked your ass off all day with cooking, you had bought his favourite wine, and you even dressed up. Karkat didn't didn't show up at the time he said he would, but you were patient. Sitting down at the table, you pour a glass of wine. However, you grew restless and began to pace around after finishing the glass. You found yourself back into the bedroom, pacing back and forth, back and forth.

Until something silky, and red caught your eye.


	2. The Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pssssh saaaaad

There were red panties tossed on the floor, most of it under the bed, just a small corner visible. You had bent down and grabbed them, a awful feeling pooling in the bottom of your gut. He's still cheating on me, Your head screamed. It hurt, it really did. You don't think you hurt as much as when Karkat asked for a break, or not as much as you did when you found the first pair of panties (They were teal) jammed somewhere, but it still hurt. A lot.  
Yet, he did say they could try. They could try to be together again. It could work.

Karkat knocked on the doormoments later, and you let him in. He had dressed up as well, and was smiling. He was fucking smiling. You let him in, guiding him to the table. He pecked your lips before he sat down in front of you. He tasted like cherry. Karkat hates cherry.

"Tho, what did you do today?' You asked, palms sweating.

"Nothing, just stayed at home really." He picked up his glass and took a sip.

"You th'ure? You didn't thee Terezi at all today?" He chokes on the wine, eyes widening. You continue, "I can taste her on your breath."

He looks at you, turning pale, "Sollux- I-"

"Fuck you Kk, fuck you. How dare you think you can just waltz around,th'ticking your dick into whatever you want. Did you ever th'top and think, 'Holy th'it I'm married'? I got us a nice apartment, I buy food for you, I even fucking bought you a car-"

"Why didn't you ever talk about having kids."

You look at him, anger boiling inside of you. What the hell does this have to do with anything? Karkat stares right back, eyebrows creased.

"You never brought it up because you knew, you fucking knew we wouldn't last. When you look into the future, and you don't see me there, do you?" He's seething, and your head hurts very badly.

"Th'o you fucking cheat on me? With my bo'th?" You yell, and he retracts just a bit.

"I did't mean-"

"You mean 'don't', you're still fucking her. I found her underwear by the bed. Th'top lying, Kk!"


	3. So This Is Goodbye?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck at writing

Karkat is giving you a death glare, and you stare right on back. Red eyes meet blue and brown for what seems like hours. Finally, you speak up, "I'll ju'tht fucking leave. I know when I'm not wanted."

You stand, and head towards the door. Karkat calls after you, voice dull, "You should've seen this coming. I thought you were smart."

"Th'o did I." You say as you yank on your coat, and grab the set of keys sitting in the bowl by the door. "Have fun with Terezi." You grab the shiny, gold knob and yank the door open. Karkat just sits there, mixed emotions playing along his strong features. Fuck him. Fuck him to hell. You sneer and slam the door behind you. 

Instead of fleeting down the stairs like you had inticipated, you just stand there, chest heaving. This was wrong. This was so wrong. It wasn't supposed to end like this. You were supposed to kiss and make up, not do the complete opposite. Leaning on the stairwell, you let the tears spill over, unable to hold them in anymore. This is what you get. This is what you get for trying so hard, and for lying to Dave and John. You're such a fucking wreck. You could hear Karkat stand and walk to the door, his fingertips lightly touching the door frame from the other side. You gulp, turning around and resting your forehead along the metal, tears streaming down your face.

Placing your fists on each side of the door frame, you speak softly, but loud enough to be heard through the metal. "Th'ay it. Plea'the, ju'tht th'ay it already. I can't take it, thi'th whole a'thuming. I need to hear you say it." You croak as you suck in a quiet sob. His voice is loud and clear as he replies, as if he had rehearsed it secretly to perfection.

"Sollux, I don't love you anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> shooort


End file.
